Life's Ups and Downs: Naruto
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: Collection of Drabbles. Mostly Romance or One sided. Some comedy. Some Tragedies. Enjoy.
1. A Short Introduction

Simply An Intro

Simply An Intro.

These Stories are all little random Drabbles. They have nothing to do with my other stories, and certainly nothing (well most of the time) to do with the plot. There will be Sadness, Sorrow, Joy, Amusement and whatever else I fantasize.

Corrective criticism is welcomed. Flamers are not.

I do not Own Naruto. However, these story ideas are mine, or were spurred from something else, a picture for example.

Enjoy.


	2. Naruto: Shattered Peices

Naruto: Shattered

When he returned with teme, or Sasuke as most called him, he had expected Sakura to be overjoyed, with him.

She was always upset about Sasuke being gone, and while it hurt him too, he put on a smile and told her it would be ok.

But his affections were one-sided, and Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke.

Naruto watched them, without his avenger business to trouble him, he was happier. Now he had to fulfill his second goal.

He watched as she pulled him tight, hugging him.

She turned to him grinning. He put on that fake smile he always wore.

But inside, his heart shattered into thousands of pieces.


	3. ShikaTema: Peaches

Shikamaru: Peaches

Shikamaru turned the peach over in his hand. It was soft, gentle, and bruised easily. Ino Yamanaka was the first person to come to mind.

In his other hand he turned a shruikien. Gleaming, Sharp, Quick, and Deadly, it reflected Temari of the sand.

He sat back and looked at the clouds. Lazy, and drifting wherever they choose. That was him.

He held the shruikien and peach up to the sky.

Somehow, even if it was the opposite, the shruikien seemed to fit more.


	4. Naruto: Seen As A Ninja

Naruto: Seen As a Ninja

Despite his best attempts he could never seem to make her see how much he had improved; how great a ninja he was.

Her eyes shone when he walked in the room.

They dulled when he, himself, walked in the room.

He watched sadly as she passed grinning towards him.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, watch this! Look!" He called desperately.

He did his summoning jutsu.

When the smoke cleared there was A Tiny Toad.

Sakura scowled. "Whatever, Naruto, your jutsu is so cool." She turned to Sasuke.

Naruto watched, silent for once.


	5. ShikaTema: Hair

ShikaTema: Hair

They lay in the grass, arms touching slightly. He turns his head to look at her.

Her hair is down; it was the first time he had seen it down. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Curly and Spiky, so full of life. He longed to reach out and touch it.

She turned to face him.

His hair was up. It always was. She half-smiled at the thought of it down. It was a pineapple. The spikes looked like they would prick her finger. She longed to find out, reach out, and touch it.

They both did what they longed to do, hands meeting half way.

They smiled at each other and settled for intertwining their hands.

- - -

LOVE THIS COUPLE! Hehe.

Review.


	6. Lee: Rejection Hurts

Lee: Rejection Hurts

Lee looked at Sakura his huge eyes wider than even humanely possible. She was throwing kunai, the trees splintered as the kunai hit. He didn't think she knew he was there.

He cleared his throat and she looked over. "My Youthful Blossom!"

She smiled politely. "Oh, hello Lee."

"My Youthful Blossom, will you accompany me on a date in the prime of our youth?"

She smiled again, this time sadly. "No thanks Lee. Another time, maybe."

He grinned sadly as well. "Of course, another time," he said softly.

He turned away, non-anime style tears on his face.

- - -

Lee you are one of meh fav charries. I will love you. ^^

Review please.


	7. Gaara: Love Never Recieved

Gaara: Love Never received.

Gaara stood in the center of the room addressing the Sand Village as their Kazekage.

He stopped for a moment turning to face the rest of the room.

A teary eyed girl looked up at what he assumed was her mother.

"Why do you have to go?" She whimpered.

The mother, for his assumption was confirmed, shook her head and pulled her into a full on embrace.

"I will be home soon. Don't worry, I love you. That will keep me safe."

Gaara turned away. He couldn't handle that, when people did that. Even though he could experience it, he never had. What was it?

Oh, Of course. Love.

- - -

ilu Gaara-kun. So its ohk.

Lol. Review.


	8. Ino: Shells

Ino: Shells

She always struggles with her Jutsus.

Everything she does, she thinks. "Sakura does this better than me," or "This will never get Sasuke back."

They look down on her, perfecting the shell she has created, the outside shell where she has convinced everyone that she only cares that she's pretty, she's amazing gorgeous. Perfecting the shell so everyone thinks she doesn't care about the insults, only herself.

But she does care. And the words sting even through the shell she has created.

Authors Note: I'll admit it. I have an extreme dislike of Ino. So this is weird for me to be writing about her. Hmm.


	9. Sakura: What They Think

Sakura: What They Think.

She couldn't see how people looked at her. But they did look at her, some with regret, some with hate, some with jealousy, and some with love.

They all looked at her for something, Sakura Haruno just couldn't see that they did.

The Original Twelve Especially.

Neji. I respect her more than she knows. When she turned fifteen after she had trained for three years, I was astonished to find that she may...just be stronger than me.

Tenten. She was always stronger than me. She just didn't realize her potential. I'm not jealous it just means I have to step up my game and poke a few weapons in her.

Lee. Of course, I will always love her. She was my first love. However, now I know she will never return my feelings.

Kiba. Though I don't know her, I know that she is strong. Shes teamed with Ramen-boy after all.

Hinata. I respect Sakura-san. She is so strong and she is close to Naruto-kun. I am determined to be like her.

Shino. She deals with things...effectively.

Shikamaru. She may be the only one who can keep up with me at times. She certainly is one of the least troublesome women.

Chouji. Does she like food?

Ino. Shes my best friend. And I love her. She keeps me moving forward...I want to beat her someday.

Kakashi. She is one of the best pupils I have. I look to her with admiration, even adoration. She has bested me, by far.

Naruto. Though I still love her, now it as a sister. I can't get over the fact that she helps people so greatly. She is too strong for my taste. As strong as Sasuke and I no matter how much she denies it.

Sasuke. When I realized my feelings, life became so much simpler. Itachi was dead, revenge was extracted and I knew that she was the one. The Uchiha clan will become great with Haruno in it.

Sakura. Everyone compliments me, but I just do all I can to help people. It really isn't that big of a deal. I love my friends and they support me, but that means nothing, I mean come on...me? Strong?

- - -

I want to do a couple of these like this in my drabble series. Hehe. I will label them when I put them up. Sakura: What they Think. ^^ Review please.


	10. Tsunade: Missing You

Tsunade: Missing You

Tsunade took time off from her busy schedule as Hokage every Sunday to go visit his grave.

She walked up to it and lay a Lily on it.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you. I should have given you more of a chance. It wasn't fair of me. There was just never time. My crazy life, your crazy life." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"You were one of my best friends. And God Dammit I miss you! I can't stop thinking about how you died...alone. I should have let you hold my hand, let you make your pervy comments to me, let you be yourself, let you be with me!" The tears streamed now, down her face.

For a second her genjutsu shimmered and the old woman that she truly was showed.

"This has aged me, Jiraiya. I will never forget you."

"I will never stop loving you."

- - -

Tsu-baa-chan really did love him. I'm sure. Whether in this way, or as a brother I'm not sure. However, I could see her doing this.

R.I.P Sannin Member. Pervyy-Sage. Ero-Sennin.

Jiraiya .


	11. Sakura and Konan: Rock vs Paper

Not Yuri. Don't make it be (don't think thats possible).

Sakura and Konan: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!

"Now let's assume I'm the rock." Sakura shouted loudly enough for the blue haired women that looked like she was about to fall apart to hear.

The woman nodded mutely, the was little interest in her eyes.

"You are paper." Sakura continued. Konan nodded once more showing she understood.

Sakura paced before Konan who watched for her next move.

"What are you getting at?" Pein's angel hissed.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "If this were a normal game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot, you would win."

Konan's lips twitched upward. "Yes?"

Sakura ran towards Konan, chakra building in her hands. She said, as she slammed her fist into Konan's chest.

"Too bad this isn't Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot."

|&||&||&|

lmao, this made me laugh. The scissors, as my best friend pointed out, would probably be Zetsu but he's not in this one.


	12. Naruto: What they think

Naruto: What They Think.

Naruto understood that he was respected. He had gained the respect, earned it.

Now as Hokage, he wondered what people really thought of him.

They thought he was incredible.

The Original Twelve Especially.

Neji. When he beat me in the Chuunin exams I couldn't believe it, he is the strongest in the village. Team 7 is something to be trifled with.

Tenten. He has so much of my respect, I am proud to serve him.

Lee. Naruto-kun has improved so much. He really is right for the position of Hokage.

Kiba. Ramen-breath? Yeah. He's strong.

Hinata. I love my husband. He is so strong, and so perfect for Hokage. He doubts himself, but no one doubts him.

Shino. Naruto didn't recognize me.

Shikamaru. Heh. Naruto used to be pretty troublesome, now I think he is the most incredible person in the village. Out of the village, Temari is, of course.

"There I said it, you damn woman!"

Chouji. He likes Ramen, and is strong.

Ino. Naruto...isn't an idiot anymore.

Kakashi. He used to be such a baka, but he is...truly strong. He has surpassed his teachers and his father.

Sakura. Ah Naruto...though he used to love me, he is now like a brother to me. He has improved so much. He is stronger than me, though he always say I am equal to him. He incredible, and I respect him to the fullest.

Sasuke. Naruto is a baka. A strong baka.

Naruto. I think I have gained the respect of my village. They should know, I would protect it with my life.

- - -

Naruto-kun. Everyone loves him!


	13. Konoha: What a wonderful world

Naruto was very behind on his paperwork. He was following in the steps of the previous Hokage, Tsunade, with his hate of paperwork. His assistant banged down the door. "Naruto!" The very loud, and now rather old, Shizune called.

"Shizune? Heh heh heh."

"Why aren't you working?"

"I am, I am."

"Well, work faster."

"Gomen, Gomen."

"Shizune, are you torturing my husband?" Hinata said, as she strolled into the room. Shizune smiled.

"Gomen. Hyuuga Hinata-sama."

Hinata and Naruto had made the most powerful Konoha in history. With the Hyuuga clan backing up the Hokage whole heartedly there was no need to fear.

Not to mention the ever growing Uchiha clan lead by Naruto's two best friend.

Naruto sighed contentedly and looked out as his city. He took Hinata's hand in his and smiled.

"What a wonderful world it is we live in."


	14. SasuSaku: Children I

Sasuke and Sakura peered through the window at their only daughter. It was easy to follow her movements as it was with her bright pink hair, but today she was standing on the porch.

One would think this would be harmless enough, but what killed Sasuke was that she was standing with a boy. A boy who was leaning into kiss her.

"What does he think he's doing?" Sasuke fumed.

Sakura shook her head. "I should think that's obvious."

"I know what he's doing, but what is he doing?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous look. "He's obviously attempting to corrupt your daughter permanently by giving her exactly what she wants."

"Which would be?"

"A kiss."

Sasuke snapped his head to look at his wife. "Her first kiss that he will not steal."

"Sorry." Sakura said, shaking her had sadly. "Her first kiss was taken already."

Sasuke stood up. "What?!"

"Um. Nothing?"

"Was it him?"

"Now, Sasuke-kun, let's not be rash, but yes."

"I'll kill him. What does he think he's doing growing up and kissing my daughter."

"Oh yes, Sasuke. It was his life long goal to grow up, life his whole life, train as a ninja, just to kiss your daughter."

"Exactly." Sasuke said with a smug expression.

Sakura sighed. "You're impossible."

The boy leaned in for the kiss and Sasuke ran to his room. Sakura stared after him.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke shuffled around for a few moments and then ran towards the door.

"Getting the shruikien."

|&||&||&|


	15. Naruto and Shino: You didn't reconize me

Naruto sat at his desk staring at the mound of paperwork Shizune had just dropped off. He ran a hand through his already messy, blonde hair. He picked up his pen and began to sign paper after paper.

He was continuing down the pile when he noticed the bug on his paper. Absentmindedly, he squished it quickly and brushed it off.

Naruto lifted his head from his paper signing as he heard a buzzing. The buzzing grew much louder and Naruto looked at the door. From under it bugs of all sizes streamed into his room.

"What the...?"

Naruto's words were caught in his mouth as Shino burst through the door.

"You didn't recognize me!"

|&||&||&|

See Naruto? This is what happens to people when you don't recognize him. Now Shino is the new evil character with his drug dealer coat and all...

review.

Love jezzi.


End file.
